lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Item Crates
---- Item crates are buyable items at the Lord's Mall containing different food and drink. Different crates contain different items. When carrying crates users cannot use their shardstones. Note: All items have a 45-second cool down. Ain't Easy Contract * Chocolate Cheese '(Spawns soul sand behind player), Consumable, Your tummy will not like this! * '''Canned Natural Cheddar '(Transforms player into Oak Tree Sapling), Consumable, Makes you feel one with nature! * 'Mozza Familiar '(Spawns a rabbit for a short time), Consumable, Brings forth fuzzy friends! ''Spydarino Contract'' * '''Loaf of Prince(Nausea effect, hearts above head, and music), Consumable, Sweet butterfly biscuits! * Spicy Carrot '(Hearts above head, and night vision), Consumable, Spice away the night! * Bottle of Prince tears (Many hearts above player's head for several minutes), Consumable, The perfume of love! * '''Chicken Princestick '(Poison IV, Water Breathing, Hunger III, Nausea II), Consumable, A plate of spoiled chicken. * 'Spaghetti and Prince Balls '(Opens the player's enderchest), Consumable, The nethersauce is kinda overpowering. McDankys Contract * Danky Burger (Praise danky title text, Donkey Kong music and jump spam) * '''McDanky Fries (FOV spam (slowness/speed), Praise danky Title text, Absorption, Night Vision, Nausea) * Danky Jangle Juice (Poison) Vineyard Soups Contract * Justin's Totally Not Swammie Soup (Night Vision II, Slowness, Nausea, Swammie sound effect(slowed down)) * FireBlast Soup (Fire particles above head) * The Vineyard Purge ("You cleanse yourself of negative effects and emotions" and relaxing music) Sweet Eats Contract * Dreamy Cheesecake (smoke particles under the feet) * Candy Apple (Angry Villager particle spam and noise, can't move the cursor or walk) * Ice cream Sandwitchs (Spawn a witch) * Extra Butter Popcorn (makes you fly(iron pressure plate) regenerate, absorption hearts and a few particles) * Strawberry Birthday Cake (Turns you into a cake) Porkys Contract * Porky's Famous Bacon (Turns you into a pig) * Porky Bun * Porky's BLT (Fire Resistance and a few fire particles) Tuna Bandit Contract * Fresh Tuna (Jails you) * Sushi (Teleport you to where the last person that ate it was) * Salty Drank (Teleports you very high (teleported back because of leaving the city)) Team Phijkchu Contract All Team Phijkchu Contract Pizzas play an excerpt out of a song from the Moody Bidoofs album. * Cute Pizza * Cool Pizza * Beauty Pizza * Tough Pizza * Clever Pizza * Red Gem (Not consummable, collects the gem and displays the ammount you have. Stackable) Willy Brewer Co. Contract * Super Moon Shine (Blindness 10) Blindness potion.potency.10 (83:19) * Wiggly Whisky (Nausea (5:00)) * Bruce Juice (Invisibility 5) Invisibility potion.potency.5 * Sky Chaser (Jump Boost 80) Jump Boost potion.potency.80 (0:20) * P.R.O.C Dwarven Ale (Strength 10, Mining Fatigue 10) Strength potion.potency.10 (0:20), Mining Fatigue potion.potency.10 (0:20), When Applied: +1430% Attack Damage * Liquid Swammie (Speed 15, Night Vision 10) Speed potion.potency.15 (0:10), Night Vision potion.potency.10 (0:10), When applied: +320% Speed * Bloody Stoner (Slowness 12 (0:20)) Slowness potion.potency.12 (0:20), When applied: -195% Speed * The Winky Wink Special (Each positive potion effect possible) Speed potion.potency.5 (0:20), Haste potion.potency.5 (0:20), Strength potion.potency.5 (0:20), Instant Health potion.potency.5 (0:20), Jump Boost potion.potency.5 (0:20), Regeneration potion.potency.5 (0:20), Fire Resistance potion.potency.5 (0:20), Water Breathing potion.potency.5 (0:20), Night Vision potion.potency.5 (0:20), Absorption potion.potency.10 (0:20), When Applied: +780% Attack Damage | +120% Speed * Heart Stopper ''Slowness potion.potency.5 (0:20), Mining Fatigue potion.potency.5 (0:20), Nausea potion.potency.5 (0:20), Blindness potion.potency.5 (0:20), Hunger potion.potency.5 (0:20), Weakness potion.potency.5 (0:20), Poison potion.potency.5 (0:20), Wither potion.potency.5 (0:20), When Applied: -3 Attack Damage | -90% Speed.'' Category:Item